Android Battle!
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: Nano must face her strongest challenge yet: Another Android! Will she defeat the robotic monster before it destroys her and Hakase?
1. Chapter 1: Papercut

Let's do this! This is: Android Battle!

"_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin"_

-Gekido

* * *

"Isn't today a beautiful day?" A black haired, black eyed girl in a yellow and red apron along with blue pants and a key on her back walks outside and sees the sun shining.

"A wonderful Saturday, isn't it, Nano?" An orange haired eight year old girl in a lab coat and blue eyes named Hakase says to Nano.

"I am so excited! Today is Friday, and I am going to hang out with my friends today after school today. Don't worry, Hakase. I will play with you tomorrow."

"Okay, you have fun now!" Hakase says happily.

Nano looks at her watch and sees that it is 8:25.

"I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!" Nano quickly says as she runs off.

"See ya!" Hakase says. "I feel so dirty. I think I am going to take a nice warm bath." Hakase heads into their house and closes the door. "Today is going to be nice."

MEANWHILE…

_Location: Area 51, California…_

"Are the observations complete?" An observer says to his partner.

"He is acting strange when he hears a certain name. I am not sure why." The scientist says.

"What is the name?" The observer says.

"The name is… Nano Shinonome." The scientist says softly.

A man in a test tube with spiky black hair, red markings on his body, dark red eyes, and a key on his back starts screaming. "NANO!"

"Calm him down!" The observer commands franticly.

"Right on it." The scientist starts typing on the computer and soon the man calms down.

"What is this prototype's name?" The observer asks.

"The robot's name is Gekido: Test Subject number 100." The scientist says.

"Why do you call him that, Dr. Kashaku?" The observer asks.

"The reason is because he always is angry. I cannot find any traces of emotions. Gekido is Japanese for saying Rage. It is a simple name, but it's not like this one will last." Dr. Kashaku explains.

"Oh really now? Want to watch me?" Gekido says in anger.

He smashes the giant test tube he is in. Alarms go off and he starts slowly walking towards the scientists. Guards come in and start shooting at him, but he just deflects them with his wrists. He shoots a rocket at them and the soldiers get destroyed. He laughs and continues walking towards the scientists.

"Uhh, Dr. Kashaku? What was his directive?" The observer asks afraid.

He starts to sweat. "The prototype's directive was to be the best war machine. I think it worked." Dr. Kashaku says in a panic.

Gekido turns his hands into flamethrowers and starts burning the Laboratory to dust.

"I swear, I will find Nano Shinonome. Even if it kills me!" Gekido screams.

He turns his guns into machine guns. He already destroyed the observer.

"You're next, doc!" Gekido says as he points the machine guns at Kashaku. The doctor pushes a button on the wall which activates an emergency escape pod. Gekido looks up as he gets away.

"I could chase after him, but he's not the one I want." Gekido activates his rockets in his feet which elevates him up in the air.

"Where is she located?" He asks. He scans the area.

"Japan? It's quite away, but I will stop at nothing to destroy her!" Gekido flies away, but turns around for a moment.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot their present." He shoots a bomb at the base and it blows up the base. The flies away and heads towards Japan.

"I'm coming, Nano!" He screams.

* * *

Please review! One more thing, if you were wondering what the quote at the beginning is for, then just follow along and see if you can tell a pattern.


	2. Chapter 2: Nobody's Listening

Try to give you warning  
But everyone ignores me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening  
Call to you so clearly  
But you don't want to hear me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening

-Gekido

While Nano is off to school, Hakase does her usual things she does around the house. She tries to play with Sakamoto, but he doesn't want to, she draws in her coloring book, and a few hours pass when she starts up a bath for herself. She gets in and relaxes. A few minutes later she hears a sound outside.

"What is that?" Hakase asks.

"I don't know, either." Sakamoto says who is next to the bath. They hear it again and this time Hakase notices that the water in the tub is shaking, like in Godzilla.

"What the…?" Hakase says in confusion. She doesn't want to get out, so she asks Sakamoto to check it out.

"Sakamoto, can you check what that shaking is?" Hakase asks.

"For the last time, you need to add the –san at the end of a name! And no, I am not going out there!" Sakamoto says. They both see that the ceiling is crumbling. Suddenly Gekido appears from the hole in the ceiling.

"It's been a long time, Hakase." Gekido says with a smirk.

"No…" Hakase says in shock.

"Why don't you be a good girl and tell me where Nano is?"

"You will never find her!"

"I knew you were going to say that… oh well, looks like you don't want your life. How would you like your death warrant, in signature or print?" Hakase jumps out of the tub quickly, puts on a towel and starts running. She quickly runs into her room and quick changes.

"I don't know how you got out, but I know where you're going!" Hakase says.

"Don't run, Hakase and this will make everything easier." Gekido says calmly. Hakase starts to run anyways. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Gekido says angrily. He runs after her blowing up items in the house, trying to get a hit and Hakase.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Sakamoto jumps in and pounces on Gekido's face. He starts clawing his face, but he simply flicks him off and he hits the wall. "Run, kid!" Sakamoto says in pain.

She runs away and out of the house. Gekido looks annoyed now.

"Don't make me go on the Wild Goose Chase, will you? No?" He just sighs and turns his hands into guns. He starts to chase her down while Hakase is trying her best hiding.

"Hakase, where are you?" Gekido screams.

MEANWHILE…

Nano and her friends are at lunch right now.

"How were your classes so far, Nano?" Mio asks.

"They were pretty interesting." Nano replies. "Today, we dissected a frog in science." Suddenly they see several explosions outside of the school.

"What is that?" Yukko says.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good. Maybe we could check out what's going on after school." Nano says.

* * *

But can Hakase survive for that long? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Faint

**_ALERT! THIS IS IMPORTANT! If you want to review my stories and expect a reply, please comment with your account on or if you don't have one, make one. It's free! What is there to lose? So please review my stories and be in your account so that I can reply back. I will continue to post this until it slows down or comes to an end. Thank you._**

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

-Gekido

"You're turning my heart to stone. I was yours!" Gekido screams.

"You never love Hakase! You know it!" Hakase screams back.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer!" Gekido says maniacally.

He grabs her by the lab coat.

"Please leave Hakase alone." Hakase pleads.

"There's no stopping it now. I can't think for a moment while I do this!" Gekido throws her up through the ceiling. Hakase holds her injured head as Gekido flies up to the roof with his rocket feet.

"Hakase didn't make you to do this!" Hakase says.

"You know why this must be done." Gekido says as he gets closer and closer to Hakase. "Now I bet the first thing you are thinking is to run and call for help, but to make this easy, just stand still." Gekido commands.

Ignoring Gekido's commands, Hakase does just that. She starts running from the roof and jumps to the next, taking precaution.

"Why does she never listen to me!?" He starts to run after her and jumping faster. He is catching up to her and Hakase has to think fast. She ravages through her pockets to find only her half-eaten Roll Cake. She throws it in his face, leaving his vision blurry.

"You brat!" Gekido screams. "When I get over there, you are so dead!"

MEANWHILE…

"What's wrong, Nano? Worried about what's going on out there?" Yukko asks.

"It's been going on for a while. I hope everything is okay." Nano says in worry.

"Everything is going to be fine!" Mio says.

"I just have a feeling…" Nano says.

Just then, the bell rings.

"I'm going to see what's going on." Nano states.

BACK WITH HAKASE…

"Nowhere to run now, Hakase." Gekido has Hakase up in a corner.

"Nano! Nano!" Hakase desperately cries for her, but she doesn't reply.

"Your precious Nano can't help you now. It's time to get rid of you once and for all." Gekido says. Gekido grabs Hakase's neck with both of his hand. Gekido squeezes hard and Hakase starts to flail for air. Tears start to flow down her eyes.

"Yes, yes. I never want to see you ever again you worthless piece of shit!" Gekido yells at Hakase as she slowly starts to loose consciousness. Suddenly machine gun fire makes him drop her. She falls to the ground as she takes a deep breath.

"Nano?" Hakase asks.

"I'm here for you, my precious baby." Nano says as she comforts her.

"So this is the Nano Shinonome. I meet you at last." Gekido says with a devious smile.

"How do you know me?" Nano asks.

"Hakase and I go way back." Gekido says. "I always wanted her out of not just my life, but the world itself. I can't do that without destroying you. I will crush you!" Gekido screams.

"If you want Hakase, you will have to get past me." Nano says.

* * *

This is getting good! What will happen next? Find out next time!


End file.
